deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno VS Necrozma
Geno VS Necrozma is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Mario VS Pokemon! Necrozma is starving for some light, and while it stumbles upon the Mario world, it's inhabitants aren't too thrilled to see it. Geno hops right into a fight to defend his star and to defeat the beast! Will Geno blast Necrozma into nothingness? Or will Necrozma burn the sky again? Interlude: Wiz: Light, while it may not seem like it, is an amazing resource. It can power our homes, be weaponized to disperse crowds, and grants us plentiful sunshine. Boomstick: Harnessing this power could make you damn powerful, like how black holes spit out pure light and if you step in it you'll be vaporized instantly. It's pretty hot. Wiz: Thankfully that shouldn't happen any time soon. Boomstick: Geno, the Star Child who helped Mario defeat Smithy. Wiz: And Necrozma, the light stealing pokemon that terrorized Alola. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Geno: Wiz: Star Road, where wishes literally come true, was shattered into pieces by the nefarious Smithy Gang in their attempt to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom, and the entire world. Taking up residence in Bowser's Castle, the leader Smithy was the only one with access to the power of wishes, leaving himself with essentially godlike power. Boomstick: As one would guess, stars would be upset that their only Road got broken to pieces by a giant fuckin' space sword called Exor. The stars then sent a warrior down to Mario's world with the task of collecting all seven star pieces. Someone better call King Arthur because that fucker is balls deep in Bowser's Castle. Wiz: Right, but Mario and his companion Mallow in their journey stumbled upon Rose Town, which was under attack by a living bow named Bowyer. Taking shelter inside a house, Mario decided to play with a child to keep him company, one wooden doll stood out among the rest. Boomstick: After being knocked out on accident by said doll, a star inhabited the doll that night and it came to life, marching right into the forest to take on Bowyer himself and to retrieve the Star Piece. Wiz: And if it weren't for Mario and Mallow, the doll would've been defeated easily. So, after the three defeated Bowyer, the doll revealed it's name, which is apparently hard to pronounce, it went with the name the child had given it: Geno. Boomstick: Where's my wishes damnit! Wiz: Geno is a powerful warrior, as well as the spirit of a star controlling a doll. The doll itself is strong, as the reasoning for choosing it and not the Mario or Bowser dolls was because "It was the most powerful one." Boomstick: Five year old play time aside, Geno's judgement was correct! Geno is both faster AND stronger than Mario and Bowser, however he's frail, but we'll get to that one later. ''' Wiz: As a emissary of the stars, most of Geno's special abilities are light or energy based, but for his standard attacks he usually shoots balls out of his hand cannon. '''Boomstick: Balls in hand aside, his special abilities include Geno Beam, where he transforms his hand into a cannon and fires a friggin' laser! Eat shit Optimus Prime, you plastic piece of garbage! Geno's my best friend now! Wiz: Geno Whirl is kind of a disk of light that Geno fires from his hands, and it does astonishing damage to strong enemies in particular, and Geno Blast is a hailstorm of rainbow light that destroys the opponent. Boomstick: He can even boost his own attack and defense with Geno Boost. But his ultimate ability is Geno Flash, where he literally morphs his entire body into a cannon and fires a miniature sun that burns everything until it disappears. Wiz: Geno is a power house as well; not only is he stronger than Bowser and Mario, but he's able to one shot Exor, the sword who broke Star Road. He's also capable of fighting Smithy toe to toe, who is leagues above Exor. Boomstick: And to give an example of how fast Geno is, Bowser can tag Mario's ship with meteors in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Mario can react to these meteors as well. Mario's ship can travel inter galactic distances in seconds, it's fucking insane. Wiz: And Mario can take hits from Antasma, a being who can over power Dreamy Luigi, who's can manipulate constellations. Boomstick: And a bonus of being a literal star is that Geno can transfer his consciousness from the doll and back to a star, so technically he could survive anything, just so as long as it doesn't kill his soul. Wiz: However Geno has his weakness in that he is very frail defensively, as he is, of course, a doll. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean that the world's best action figure can't kick ass and take names. Necrozma: Fight: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze The forest glowed with life, as Wigglers, Guerillas, Amanitas all hustled and bustled about, either doing their work or gathering food to save up for possibly winter, or to eat for dinner. The world was at peace, despite the black creature barreling down from space right to the center of the forest. The ecosystem was disturbed, large clouds of dust were thrown high up into the air. A lone Wiggler walked up to the crate and peered inside, expecting to see a great treasure. SHINK Metroid Fusion - SA-X Appears Instead, it now laid on the floor, stomach sliced wide open, causing it's bug guts to spill onto the grassy floor. A huge black object floated up from the crater, it's outline barely visible from behind the dust; it's jagged arms and legs and torso-head combination fairly etched through the dust. It let out a terrifyingly loud screech and began to float through the forest. It slaughtered everything in sight, blowing up, slashing through, and crushing everything that happened to get in its way, leaving a bloody wake through the forest floor, searching for the nearest bit of civilization to destroy. Even when Guerillas fought together and attacked it on all sides, they were turned into mush. As it began to feel weak, it rose above the treeline and absorbed the light, powering itself up. In space, the stars did not like how this creature was just siphoning their light, much less than their worry over the possibility of it draining them of their light entirely. They had to send in a warrior, and fast. Back to the creature, nothing dared to stand against it, until a lone iron ball hit it in the back of the head. THWACK After stopping slowly, it turned to face what had hit it. A lone, blue wearing wooden doll, staring up at it. The beast raised it's clawed hand and brought it down on top of the doll, but it rolled out of the way and blasted it away with a beam to the face. The beast roared out it's name in anger; "NECROZMA!" Super Mario RPG - Fight Against an Armed Boss The doll stood up, and crossed it's arms, staring up at the floating creature with blood on it's hands. It didn't feel threatened in the slightest by it, it was just another enemy for it to squash. "I can handle this." It said, smirking slightly to itself. This doll was named Geno, and he was planning to stop the beast before anymore destruction could occur. With one last screech, Necrozma rushed towards the doll, the fight had begun. Persona 4/SSBU - I'll Face Myself Kingdom Hearts 3 - Heartless Boss Pokemon Ultra Moon - Ultra Necrozma Fight Results: Who are you rooting for? Geno Necrozma Who do you think will win? Geno Necrozma Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Light' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles